¿Oportunidad? -Chile x Chile-
by Chisueo
Summary: Solo una oportunidad, una visita y un par de besos...¿La temperatura de sus cuerpos sera un detonante para ambos? Quizas...al menos uno de ellos creia eso


¿Oportunidad?

Chile x Chile

Javier solo suspiraba, sabia que verse nuevamente con Manuel no era lo ideal, pero de cierta forma le agradaba recordar lo que había pasado la vez anterior, jamás pensó que iba a poder gemir tan placenteramente cuando lo hacia con alguien por primera vez, pero así fue. Lo disfruto demasiado, mucho se podría decir que tanto su cuerpo como su mente se lo recordaba en algunas ocasiones, y especialmente ese día ya que se cumplían dos meses desde aquel encuentro entre ambos. Se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó en un banco de la plaza para observar como el atardecer caía, ese día se verían, no lo dudaba ya que se había encargado de llamarlo el día anterior para que se juntaran.

— ¡Hola po' weón!—sintió como el autor de esa voz le daba una palmada en la espalda sobresaltándolo al haber estado ido en sus pensamientos

— ¡Conchasumadre!—Exclamo al haberse asustado, realmente se había sobresaltado con aquel saludo— ¡Weón! No me gusta que me asusten

—Uy…la weona—le molesta Manuel con una sonrisa burlista—Ya, ya, disculpa compadre solo fue un saludo…No te enoji'

—No es eso weón...es que, ya, filo, no me agrada que me asusten nomás—contesto el menor encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose de la banca para seguramente ir a la casa del mayor

Manuel casi por instinto al ver la acción del chileno menor acaricio la cabeza de este como si fuera un niño pequeño, realmente en ocasiones ese chico era adorable, su rostro era de cierta forma adorable ya que aun conservaba rasgos infantiles que le daban un aire de ser menor de lo que era realmente. Lo observo detenidamente y también se notaba que era un poco mas bajo que el, por lo menos uno o dos centímetros lo cual de cierta forma le agradaba.

—Ya cálmate pequeño—dijo aguantando las ganas de reir mientras le hacia notar a Javier que le ganaba de altura

—Todo porque me ganai' por un puto centímetro weón...todo por eso...—murmura algo enojado el chileno menor al ver como Manuel le presumía que era mas alto

Ante esto el mayor solo ríe y lo abraza atrayéndolo hacia él, tratando de hacer que el otro no siguiera murmurando tonterías y se terminara enojando. Adoraba por una parte el verlo enojado, se veía divertido y parecía un niño pequeño a punto de hacer un berrinche, lo miro a los ojos para ver si es que diría algo pero al no notar ninguna después hasta al momento lo toma de la barbilla y acerca lo suficiente su rostro para poder apreciar completamente las facciones del menor.

—Ya cálmate—le susurra besándole la frente suavemente sacándole un sonrojo a Javier

—Hum…i-idiota  
— ¿Y por que me insultai' weón? No estoy haciendo nada malo—aclara Manuel sin dejar de abrazarlo y así mismo comienza a caminar lentamente tratando de que el menor no se cayera en el trayecto

—No te estoy insultando weón…solo saco tu característica mas notable—contesta Javier con un deje de burla en la frase, no podía negarlo, le gustaba ver si podía hacer enojar al mayor, porque si lo hacia Manuel realmente le parecía mas atractivo

Adoraba tratar de romper ese humor que siempre mantenía cuando estaba con él, un humor relajado y sin problemas que lo hacia lucir tranquilo y normal…Normal, eso no le agradaba, ellos no entraban en esa norma, eran un huracán de emociones en un segundo, era lo único "bueno" de ser una nación, que sus emociones se mezclaban tanto con los deseos de sus habitantes que los convertían en todo y nada a la vez, que simplemente embriagaba esa sensación de tener tantas cosas juntas que a la vez solo era una ilusión pasajera. Frunció un poco el ceño al notar que Manuel no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, al parecer no lograba su cometido, desvío la mirada y bufo molesto desconcertando un poco al chileno mayor.

—Puta el weón enojon, pensaba que yo era enojan, pero este se pasa—dijo enojado el de ojos almendrados mirando al menor que tenia abrazado algo molesto— Weón, pensé que ya teníamos confianza—termina soltándolo pero sin dejar de tomarle la mano mientras seguían caminando hacia la casa del mayor— Como pa' que deji' esa mascara de ceño fruncido que te pones

Ambos vieron como ya estaban cerca de la casa de Manuel, era obvio, tan solo vivía a un par de cuadras de la plaza y caminaban relativamente rápido ambos. Javier solo se encogió de hombros al escuchar la frase de Manuel, era verdad, ya tenían un poco de confianza pero no la suficiente o eso quería creer, no le agradaba demasiado el tener en tan poco tiempo tanta confianza con alguien, pensaba que de pronto lo terminarían traicionando y dejándolo de lado por algo mas.

—Es que...no se, igual es raro que...que no se...—mira algo sonrojado al mayor— pero es rara la wea de tener tanta confianza po'

—Te vei' tan ponchable—le susurra al oído Manuel al chileno menor haciendo que este solo se sonroje mas—Ya cálmate, estamos entre chilenos po', deja la timidez y saca el guachaca que tienes dentro

—Esta bien, esta bien…

Manuel abrió la puerta de su casa rápidamente, la tarde ya estaba cayendo y noto que las manos de Javier estaban algo frías, sonrío para si mismo, pronto ninguno de los dos tendría frío, eso era obvio, pero en parte quizás, tan solo quizás quería evitar llegar a ese grado. Miro de reojo al menor y noto como tiritaba ligeramente debido al frío de la tarde, era verdad, ese día la temperatura había sido baja en comparación a otros y andar con una camisa de manga corta sin ninguna chaqueta tenia sus consecuencias. Ambos pasaron al living de la casa y casi en un impulso Javier se le colgó del cuello al mayor, esbozo una tenue sonrisa y se dispuso a hablar

—Me parece tan raro esto de tenernos confianza weón—dijo el menor mirándolo directamente a los ojos—Pero ya que, es agradable la wea

—No soy un colgador pa' que te cuelgues así—lo mira algo incomodo Manuel posando ambas manos en la cintura del menor— ¿Te acordai' lo que paso la ultima vez que hiciste eso?

— ¿Te da miedo repetir la wea?—le besa la mejilla el de ojos cafés sonriendo socarronamente— ¿O que?

—N-no... Solo espero que esta vez tomes las riendas de la wea, la ultima vez hice casi todo el trabajo yo—contesto el chileno mayor sonrojándose un poco al notar sus palabras

—Hum...ok...—Javier besa suavemente en los labios a Manuel el cual solo atina a sonrojarse un poco mas que antes—Pero no te prometo mucho weón

Lentamente el menor comienza a besar el cuello del de ojos almendrados a la vez que este comienza a acariciar la espalda del menor por debajo de la camisa de este, lentamente la va subiendo sin dejar de acariciar y notando como el menor seguía besando y dejando una que otra marca en su piel, se notaba a lo lejos que el chileno menor tenia experiencia, quizás no mucha, pero de que la tenia, la tenia. Sabia donde besar para hacer sentir bien, y el como ganarse para dejar que pudieran acariciarlo y el también acariciar y besar.

—Es raro pero me gusta esto...—murmuro Manuel sin dejar se acariciar cada centímetro de piel del menor

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto Javier para después morder suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del chileno mayor

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso a ti no te gusta?—susurra Manuel mientras desabrocha la camisa de su compañero—Y hablo muy enserio

—Pues si...y no, porque hablas mucho—responde Javier y lo besa profundamente mientras comienza a sacarle la polera mientras besaba tranquilamente el cuello del mayor escondiendo la sonrisa burlista que poseía en ese momento.

—Puta el weón, dale dejo de hablar demás—el de ojos almendrados le quita la camisa completa y le desabrocha el pantalón

Ambos ya había comenzado a acariciar tan placenteramente al otro que se podían escuchar suaves suspiros acompañados de gemidos de par de Manuel al sentir como el menor pellizcaba sus pezones juguetonamente, al parecer quizás si iba a ser el que estuviera abajo ese día, pero no le importaba del todo, quería saber si ese chico menor que el era capaz de llegar hasta ese extremo de hacerlo gemir tan exquisitamente que parecía estar prohibido. Javier en cambio solo seguía concentrado en besar la piel del mayor, tratando de demostrar que el si podría ser activo y no el que siempre esta abajo aunque claramente se sobresalto al notar como Manuel empezó a acariciar su entrepierna haciendo un poco de presión y por ende excitándolo un poco mas.

En respuesta le hizo lo mismo, ambos gemían bajo ante los toques del otro, parecía como si ambos quisieran saber cuanto resistía el otro antes de querer metérsela al su pareja y hacerlo gemir hasta decir basta. El mayor coló su mano debajo de la ropa interior de Javier y comenzó a masturbarlo lenta y suavemente, sacándole gemidos bajos, y este a su vez comenzó a acariciar un poco mas fuerte el entrepierna de Manuel, ambos ya sabían que llegarían mucho mas lejos, era obvio, la atmosfera se tornaba cada vez mas caliente y asfixiosa.

— ¿Te gusta o lo hago mas brusco?—le susurro al oído Manuel mientras sigue masturbándolo, se le escapan uno que otro gemido bajo por las tocaciones de Javier, pero aun así sigue con lo suyo sin interrupción alguna

—N-no pregunti'...w-weas...—desabrocha como puede el pantalón del chileno mayor para después colar su mano debajo del pantalón de este y tratar de masturbarlo—...S-solo sigue...

Cada vez las caricias eran mas y mas embriagantes, el como se masturbaban mutuamente los excitaba cada vez mas, el escuchar sus gemidos y de cuando en cuando el nombre del otro les hacia sentir como si estuvieran en una nube de placer que no querían que se rompiera por nada del mundo. La mano de Manuel bajaba y subía cada vez mas rápido mientras que con la otra no dejaba de acariciar el cuerpo del menor, besaba el cuello de este y dejaba una que otra marca, mientras que Javier solo trataba de concentrarse inútilmente en masturbar al mayor, sus manos torpemente bajaban y subían por el miembro de Manuel, sus gemidos eran constantes y llenos de placer, pero trataba de esconderlos mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El de cabellos cafés oscuros besa al menor una y otra vez gimiendo por lo bajo y con la respiración agitada, era tanto lo que sentían que sus piernas poco a poco las sentían como si se fueran a desplomar en el piso, Javier solo le susurro que fueran al sillón para que estuvieran mas cómodos a lo que Manuel, aunque algo atontado por como el menor lo masturbaba, lo llevo al sillón, fue el primero en sentarse y en abrazar a Javier por atrás para sentarlo arriba de el y comenzar a besar su cuello sin dejar de masturbarlo.

—Ngh…M-Manu…—prácticamente gime Javier al sentir como Manuel aumentaba el ritmo con su mano, inútilmente trataba de callar sus gemidos con una mano, como si quisiera que nadie lo escuchara.

—Si te gusta weón, te gusta, grita, sabi' que queri' gritar— lo decía en broma Manuel, la verdad es que le daba igual si gemía o no, sabia que el menor lo estaba disfrutando— Pensé que tu ibas a hacer el trabajo—le deja de masturbar recibiendo una pequeña protesta por parte de su pareja— Ya po' ¿que e-esperai'?

—Ah…—traga un poco de saliva Javier y le dirige una mirada de fingida molestia para acomodarse y quedar frente al mayor— A vo' no hay como complacerte weona...—comienza a masturbarlo lentamente mientras lo besa—A-además...v-vo' empezaste a masturbarme

—Por que veía…agh... que te demorabai' mucho

Poco a poco Javier comienza a masturbarlo lentamente y va aumentando la presión desde la base hasta la punta donde juega un poco con su pulgar notando como el menor frunce un poco el ceño, lo cual le demostraba que le estaba gustando. Sonríe socarronamente al escuchar como leves gemidos salían de la boca de Manuel, al parecer tenia menos resistencia que el lo cual de cierta forma le indicaba que de un momento a otro quizás los papeles cambiarían y seguiría estando abajo, pero hasta el momento aprovecharía el comportarse como si fuera el activo.

Manuel acerco el rostro de Javier lo suficiente como para besarlo sin interrumpir lo que hacia el menor, realmente era bastante hábil con las manos, siguieron besándose, jugueteando con sus lenguas y mordiendo suavemente el labio del otro entre beso y beso. Las caricias no se hacían esperar, mucho menos las suaves marcas que dejaban en el otro con besos, Javier masturbaba lentamente y haciendo presión de cuando en cuando en la punta del miembro de Manuel, haciendo que este soltara hondos gemidos de placer, le gustaba el como lo hacia el de ojos cafés.

—¿Te gusta?—pregunto con un tono de voz suave Javier sin dejar de masturbar al de ojos almendrados aunque este no responde nada a lo cual hace un poco mas de presión en la punta—Y tanto que hablabai' endenante...

—Me dijiste que dejara de trasmitir—lo mira algo molesto Manuel al notar que Javier había bajado el ritmo de cómo lo masturbaba—S-solo sigue weón...

Javier obviamente no desobedeció la "orden" del de ojos almendrados, acariciaba y besaba cada centímetro de piel que podía dejando tenues chupones en la piel del mayor sin dejar de masturbarlo a un ritmo lento haciendo un poco mas de presión. Manuel cada vez estaba mas impaciente, sentía como si en cualquier momento lo sacaría de sus cabales y terminaría forzando a Javier a que estuviera debajo de el gimiendo su nombre mientras lo embestía una y otra vez, el sentir como lo masturbaba y besaba era exasperantemente placentero y a cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba mas al momento en que ya no soportaría mas y el mismo penetraría al de ojos cafés, se mordió suavemente los labios y tomo de ambos brazos a Javier haciendo que se detuviera.

—L-lo haces luego tu o te la meto yo—realmente ya no soportaba más, ya solo quería tener sexo y no le importaría si es que al otro no le agradaba la idea de que se la metieran

—Como vo' querai' weón—contesto con un tono burlón el menor sin quitar la sonrisa maliciosa que poseía en ese momento—y yo pensaba que tenia menos resistencia

Manuel no lo dejo continuar hablando, lo separo de el y lo levanto fácilmente para colocarlo en cuatro en el sillón, realmente estaba caliente y no lo soportaba mas, no le importaba si se la metía sin antes lubricarlo, solo lo haría. Acaricio con las palmas de sus manos el trasero del menor, apretó suavemente los muslos y los separo para ver la estrecha entrada del de cabellos café rojizo, se humedeció los labios con saliva y noto como el otro lo miraba con una sonrisa antes de enderezarse un poco.

—Vo' quisiste weón, te iba a dar la oportunidad de se el activo pero cagaste—dijo Manuel pero fue callado por un beso de parte del menor

—Pues…ni que me importara tanto weón—contesto Javier sin quitar su sonrisa y volviéndose a acomodar en el sillón apoyándose con ambos codos.

— ¿O sea que puedo hacer esto?—ni siquiera fue necesario terminar realmente la frase cuando Manuel trato de meter su miembro en la entrada del menor sin siquiera lubricarla ante lo cual una pequeña queja salio de los labios de Javier

—E-eso…dolió—se quejo por lo bajo su pareja apretando ambos puños

Manuel hizo caso omiso a las quejas, siguió empujado, sentía como Javier seguía quejándose cuando sentía que cada vez su miembro estaba mas adentro, seguro que era un poco doloroso, sonrío un poco y siguió intentando hasta que entro por completo, hizo que Javier solo volteara a verlo para besarlo tenuemente en los labios.

—S-sorry weón…pero vo' lo quisiste—dijo Manuel acariciando el cuerpo del menor besando poco a poco el torso y dejando chupones y marcas

—S-sigue…n-no importa weón…—trataba de respirar tranquilamente pero no podía, pequeñas punzadas de dolor lo hacían que no pudiera concentrarse demasiado bien aunque poco a poco estaba pasando—Si vo' queri' seguir

Manuel suavemente empieza a embestirlo cuidando de que no le doliera mas de lo que ya le dolía al chileno de cabellos rojizos, ciertamente era placentero sentir como se estremecía a cada estocada, sentir como de sus labios escapaba uno que otro gemido ya sea de placer o dolor, le daba lo mismo, solo con oír su voz se conformaba. Llevo su mano derecha hasta el miembro de Javier para empezar a masturbarlo al ritmo de las estocadas que le daba, realmente ese día estaban llegando mucho mas lejos, los gemido ya eran contantes y placenteros, el menor trataba de instigar a que fueran mas rápidos, aunque notaba que el mayor no hacia caso ante aquello.

—M-Manu…vamos, ni que fuera…l-la primera vez que me hacen una wea así—dice entrecortado Javier para gemir placenteramente al sentir como Manuel seguía entrando una y otra vez en el de forma lenta y suave

—Pero no quiero ser brusco po'—aclara Manuel parando un momento y mirándolo fijamente—Ah…Cualquier cosa me avisai'—era claro que ambos quería si o si aumentar el ritmo, lo tomo por las caderas y empezó un vaivén rápido y un poco mas fuerte que las anteriores—Oh~

—Ngh…ah…—realmente era placentera la sensación para el menor el cual cerro ambos ojos para no perder aquella nube de placer que lo envolvía ante cada estocada—M-mas…dale nomás weón…ah~

El mayor no desaprovecho la oportunidad y empezó a embestir mas fuerte y rápido que antes haciendo que su pareja gimiera aun mas alto al haber tocado su punto G en una de las tantas embestidas, era delicioso sentir la estrechez de Javier, apretaba deliciosamente su miembro y aunque llevaba rato embistiéndolo no cambiaba la sensación. Javier arqueo la espalda de placer mientras apretaba con ambas manos los cojines que habían en el sillón sintiendo como Manuel entraba una y otra vez, de sus labios caía un fino hilo de saliva mientras gemía una y otra vez ante cada estocada, sin que se diera cuenta el mayor había cambiado de posición. Manuel volteo a Javier haciendo que este quedara recostado frente a el, observo su cuerpo detenidamente sin dejar de embestir, se agacho lo suficiente para comenzar a besar el cuello del menor y después comenzara a devorarse a besos la boca de Javier, haciendo que los labios de ambos se tornaran de un color rosado. A lo único que atinaba el de cabellos rojizos era a gemir el nombre de su pareja, solo podía hacer eso ya que el placer no lo hacia pensar con claridad, a corresponder los besos y dejarse hacer en caricias.

Manuel nuevamente cambio de posición, esta vez el quedo recostado en el sillón haciendo que Javier quedara sentado encima de el y por ende encima de su miembro.

—Empieza a moverte—prácticamente le ordeno el chileno de ojos almendrados a su pareja, el cual no tardo en empezar un lento vaivén tratando de llegar lo mas profundo, en respuesta Manuel lo tomo de las caderas y comenzó a ayudarlo—¿Así esta bien?

—S-si…ah—contesto Javier tratando de ir cada vez mas rápido sin dejar de gemir el nombre de su amante—M-Manu…V-voy a correrme

El aludido en respuesta aumento la fuerza y la rapidez de las estocadas, al poco rato ambos se terminan corriendo en un profundo gemido, Manuel dentro de Javier y este manchando el vientre de ambos con su semilla. El menor se dejo caer encima del chileno mayor tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, ambos estaban respirando igual de agitados y sonrojados, aunque se notaba que Javier estaba mucho mas cansado que Manuel.

—Te daría mil veces mas weón—empezó a hablar el de ojos almendrados esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—Pareciai' no se que montándome, la wea rica—se estira un poco en el sillón respirando un poco mas tranquilo

—L-la experiencia po'—contesta un poco sonrojado Javier levantándose y saliendo de encima del mayor

— ¡Ya!—casi grita Manuel parándose y buscando su ropa—Es hora de vestirme, si no me voy a resfriar brigido

—Cierto…—concuerda el de ojos cafés parándose y sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban un momento para volverse a sentar por inercia en el sillón— ¿Eh?...Mis piernas weón, se me hicieron lana

—Parece que te di muy fuerte—ríe el mayor poniéndose la polera

—Un poco weón…pero porque yo te lo pedí—respondió Javier para después reír bajo al haber estado de acuerdo con la afirmación del chileno mayor—Igual, pa' la próxima un poco mas relajado…si es que hay próxima

—Vo' mismo lo dijiste, si es que hay próxima—contesta Manuel terminando de abrochar sus zapatos—Oé… ¿Estai' muy cansa'o? Te invito unas chelas si queri'

Realmente sabia que eso no era suficiente por lo que habían hecho, pero no estaba demás agradecérselo de ese modo, sabia que no le iba a rechazar un par de cervezas heladas y de paso una agradable conversación. En el fondo sabia que lo que habían hecho tenía cierto valor para ambos, algo que nadie mas entendería y que tampoco lo intentarían siquiera comprender. Observo como Javier se terminaba de colocar la camisa que llevaba ese día y también el como volvía a acomodar su cabello en aquella trenza que solía tener, sinceramente hubiera tenido en ese momento sexo con ese chico nuevamente pero debía aguantarse, no podían parecer animales en celo dándose cada vez que su cuerpo quería.

—Humm…ya, pero mínimo dos chelas y no pienso pagarlas yo—responde Javier cruzándose de brazos—A-además…no ando con plata

—Tengo una en el refri weón…Pagarlas las weas—ríe Manuel dirigiéndose a la cocina para ir a buscar las cervezas

Javier solo se quedo mirando el lugar, realmente disfruto tener sexo con Manuel, pero solo era eso…Sexo, nada mas, pero no le importaba, sabia que en el fondo jamás pasarían mas allá de eso, hacer el amor con el chileno mayor era imposible, pero se conformaba con que cada vez que lo viera a solas hubiera una oportunidad de sentir las caricias y besos del mayor, de sentir los gemidos del otro y lo mas importante…Estar con él.


End file.
